Tesluiran Republic
The Tesluiran Republic is a semi-democratic nation located in the eastern section of the continent. Tesluira was the second island to be discovered by American explorers. Discovery On November 15, 1805, Lewis and Clark reached the Pacific Ocean. However, w6hen looking at the ocean’s glory, one of their men swore he saw land in the far distance through use of a telescope. Not having the supplies or knowledge of what it was, they decided to head back to St. Louis. When they arrived they told President Jefferson what they had seen. In 1807, another expedition crew was sent however, they had the mission of finding out if land was actually there or if it was just a mirage. The expedition was led by Alexander Rook and Warren Griffin. They discovered there was land, however it was scattered in several large islands throughout the Pacific Ocean. The two realized they’d discovered a brand new continent that would become known as West America. Among the crew was John Brady. He led one of the later expeditions to the continent and established the Colony of Tesluira. Independence William Espland founded the land on 1810 with intents of making the land a full Dictatorship. Since he came from Europe, he was part of the United States. They sent him there to capture the land for US, but when the taxes became too much, he decided to part from US. Being that it was very early in the US's colonial phase, they did very little to stop Tesluira from leaving. It was in fact, the first country to gain independence. Government The Tesluiran Republica is a Dictatorship and a Democracy government. The President serves a lifetime of presidency or until he/she retires. A president makes up laws and enforces them. Public voting are what decides our president and vice-president. A committee controls what laws can/cannot go through. The vice-president serves a maximum of 5 years. The citizens get most rights like the United States of America, except for the following: # No right to bare arms # Militants/police can search or stay in other homes in specific situations. Economy The economy of Tesluira isn't the greatest. They use Spades* for currency. Current jobs consist of: * Farming * Fishing * Military* * Presidency * Court house * Trading Tesluira is about average on the GDP scale rolling in at 41,700 US dollars. Culture Holidays: May 12th: Holy Water day. 1920, Tesluiran citizens faced a horrible season for agriculture because all the fertile land ceased from little rainfall. On May 12th, 1920, president William Espland and vice-president went to the local church to pray for rainfall. About 20 minutes later, rain started to pour on Tesluira. Farmland became fertile again. For this day, families go to church to pray for fair weather and return home. Packages are handed out throughout the country from the local deli shops, containing fruits, meats, and wine to symbolize the christian God. *Spades are worth $2.00 in American currency. *Military consist of police and the army. Category:Countries Category:Democratic Nations Category:Members of DNWA